peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Mice and Pigs
Of Mice and Pigs is a universally acclaimed metalcore band originating from New Pig City formed by Danny Dog, Monty Pig, and Ponty Mork with Danny on vocals, Monty on songwriting and guitar, and Ponty on drums. History In 2008, they recorded a demo consisting of three songs and published it to several record companies. Shortly after, they got accepted into Insane Records and they released their first EP, The White. The White was critically acclaimed for it's headbang-worthy guitar riffs and screaming. In 2011, they released their first studio album, Tentacalia, which was also a huge hit. Insane themselves said, "This band is the next generation of metalcore." In 2012, they hired Peppa Pig to be a DJ. In 2013, they released another studio album About That Oink that experimented with a dubstep style while at the same time sticking to their signature metalcore sound. The same year brought another vocalist to the table, Dylan Dog. Rumors were speculated about why they hired a second singer. The next year, 2014, brought a slew of remixes from Tentacalia with rap from Dylan in the mix. 2015 brought another studio album named Sandpit Turtle, combining their signature "metalstep" sound with nu metal similar to that of Linkin Park or Limp Bizkit. Sandpit Turtle was their "most massive hit yet" with their song "Burning Love". In 2017, they released their most recent studio album, which is self-titled. The self-titled album was not as big of a hit as Sandpit Turtle or Tentacalia. Discography * January 15, 2008 - The Demo * November 27, 2009 - The White EP * June 4, 2011 - Tentacalia * March 1, 2013 - About That Oink * March 22, 2014 - Retentacalized EP * September 12, 2015 - Sandpit Turtle * 2017 - Of Mice and Pigs Videography Notable Songs * Murder House (The White EP) * Why Starco is a Terrible Idea (Tentacalia) * Grab (About That Oink) * Burning Love (Single, Sandpit Turtle) * Throat (Sandpit Turtle) Of Mice and Pigs is a Sallyish band originating from Foxtropolis formed by Mary su, madam gazelee, and Anaconda named angela with Mary su on vocals, madam gazelee on songwriting and guitar, and Anconda named Angela on Discography * December 12, 2004 - Demo * January 5, 2005 - Kick * February 22, 2005 - Never Doing That Again EP * March 3, 2005 - No Way EP * April 14, 2005 - Willingness EP * May 23, 2005 - Catch EP * June 30, 2005 - Life is an Opportunity EP * July 18, 2005 - My Chance EP * August 25, 2005 - Floating in the Air EP * September 16, 2005 - Oh Shut! EP * October 8, 2005 - Yours EP * November 21, 2005 - Party EP * December 13, 2005 - All that Matters EP * June 8, 2006 - One Day EP * September 11, 2006 - One Day * March 18, 2007 - What Happened * March 1, 2008 - The Black EP * March 26, 2009 - I HATE YOU SO SHUT UP!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ * March 31, 2010 - DO WHAT I SAY! * March 19, 2011 - Mock You * March 1, 2012 - Tandpit Surtle * March 2, 2013 - Oh la la la la la la la la la la EP * March 7, 2014 - Oh la la la la la la la la la la * March 16, 2015 - Freak You EP * June 17, 2015 - Here We Go EP * October 13, 2015 - Bounce EP * March 8, 2016 - I Have Said It Videography * February 1, 2010 - I HATE YOU SO SHUT UP!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ Tour - Live in Pleasantview October 16, 2009 Of Mice And Pigs '''(renamed The '''Jerkfaces)''' '''is a metalcore band which isn't that famous actually, it consists of Barry Pig (lead vocalist), Danny Dog (drummer), Pedro Pony (guitarist and backup vocalist) and Peppa Pig (pianist) Category:Music Category:Bands Category:The Monty Pig Show Category:Of Mice and Pigs